


Hamilkids Psycho AU

by PrislyDawn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, Fanfiction, I'm Bad At Tagging, Psycho kids, Sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn
Summary: A what if situation on Philip's duel





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aizy-boy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aizy-boy).



> Psycho au belongs to Aizy-boy 
> 
> I got carried away it was only supposed to be the duel but curse my boredom.

"Damned rascal....." Philip Hamilton kept muttering as he paces himself into a circle around the table

"Philip sit down" his sister, Angelica, gestures him on the couch, drinking tea calmly or so it appears to be "Drink some tea if you want"

"He just ignored the good our father did and called him a rascal!" After a few more paces he finally sat down and sipped his tea before realizing it was still hot "Ow ow ow my tounge" he looks at Angelica perfectly fine drinking it

Before he could speak any further she cuts in "It is better to not do anything rash like you did right there" silence. They both were thinking on what to do

"Excuse me but we exist as well" Alexander Jr. waves his hand in front of Philip 

"You had been talking only to Angelica, it is unfair" James retorted

"Quiet you two the adults are talking" Angelica replied still thinking

"You are 17 still not an adult" Jr snapped. Angelica returns his statement with a cold glare before thinking again. Silence once again came

Philip breaks the silence "We can challenge-" 

Angelica cuts in "Do you know how to win a duel? Or surviving a duel?" Philip shuts up

"We can kill him secretly..." James suggested

"Like poison or a staged accident" Jr continued

"Even if we managed to get away we will be suspicious" Angelica reminded

"We could let Eliza give it, I mean does this small, adorable face say murder" Jr said as John came in holding little Eliza in his hand with William following behind

"Murder murder!" Eliza cheered. Everyone in the room looked at Jr. Philip mouthing _"You are a bad influence"_. Jr looks down ashamed

John sits and looks at Jr sternly ".........well now she does but no, we are not using our adorable sister for crimes" John stated placing Eliza on his lap

"Let us not do anything rash just like I said" Angelica sighed. Her James and Philip wanted to protest but she deathly glared at them but had a sorry expression after

_4 Months later_

The Hamilkids are all gathered in the living room having tea and snacks. Though they slightly chatted 

Philip stood and announced "I am off to see play with Richard Price" he waved farewell and went through the door. Angelica eyeing him suspiciously

"James dearest......" she said, still looking at the door

"Yes?" Surprised being finally talked to. He still maintained his composure

She turned her face to him, revealing a cold yet worried expression "Can you follow Philip?" 

"........" he thinks on what she thinks on what Philip is actually going to do

"How about I do it?" Jr said looking bored

She glanced at him "No you will go to father but make sure nobody sees you" she replied and looks back to James "Yes or no?" He just nodded and left with Jr

《--------------------------------------------------》

_"I can not believe I am stalking my brother"_ James thought watching and listening to his brother talking to some ladies with Price _"At least he is not lying about the theater but if he is not going to do what I think he is going to do...... wait George Eacker is in there?!"_ he sighs and hopes for the best. Also continues ~~stalking~~ listening to them.

Finally Philip and Price went in that theater. Sadly he doesn't have any money to go in so he waited until Philip came raging out getting a carriage to wherever he wanted to go. Leaving Richard sighing. James needed answers do he did what his pop always do confront them. 

"Greetings Mr. Price" he bowed. Richard flinched accompanied with surprised expression

"James? What are you doing here. Well in front of the theatre specifically without your brother" he had a anxious expression "Did you stalk- 

He cuts in now embarrassed "Continuing! What happened in there?" Though suspicious Richard replied

"Well we met George Eacker inside. Philip started an argument and Eacker retaliated. The argument went heated then Eacker called him a rascal then Philip c..... "

_"Please not..... "_

"....challenged him to a duel. I will duel him in the first day and next day is Philip"

"........" he gets lost in his own thoughts _"Have some faith"_ **_"He is going to die in an unmarked grave_** _"Look at your father, he was once just like him and he won the war"_ **_"When he does die, think about what will happen to your family. Worst case scenario they lose their minds"_** _"Wait for it!"_ **_"Are you just let this lie in wait?!"_** a hurricane of thoughts came through his mind

"You okay there?" Price snaps him back to reality and he looks at James worried "I mean, you know your brother so hope for the best" James looks away making him more worried

"I best be off now Mr. Price shall I" he said coldly and went for a carriage as well. 

"..... Philip this may be your doom" Richard remarked leaving as well

《--------------------------------------------------》

It was evening when James and Alexander Jr came home and explained what happened. Angelica more worried than ever listening to every detail

"Why would father recklessly do that?!" She snapped infuriated 

"Sister Angel where is Philip?" Eliza asked innocently causing Angelica to calm down

"Oh that is right... where is Philip, James? She asked worried. James looked first at Eliza's adorable face then Angelica's very worried one

He breathed in and out then replied "Taking off his socks......" he was then embarrassed seeing the reactions around him. Only Jr's and Angelica's face understood it

John asked "Well what is taking him so long?" Jr gestured to stop talking "Okay then?" Jr sighs happily

"Anyway let us build-" 

Elizabeth, their mother, went in announcing "Children! Supper is almost ready" 

"Yes mother" Angelica smiled

"We just need to talk about some... things" Jr said innocently

"Oh! You are having one of your little meetings" Elizabeth giggled "I best be gone! Sorry for disturbing you" she continued giggling 

"It is alright mother we will finish quickly" John assured smiling warmly. Elizabeth nodded and leaves. They made sure she wasn't near and continued back into serious faces well all except little Eliza 

"As I said... " Angelica continued "Let us build a plan for the worst case scenario" they nodded and went for dinner

In supper each of them thought on what to do. After dinner they planned and thought of every outcome. After a few hours they come into a agreement and went to sleep

《--------------------------------------------------》

**_ PHILLIP'S TURN IN THE DUELING GROUNDS MUTHA HECKLER!!!!! _ **

_z ppkm bp upeqp jwbvbxdmh_

Early, Angelica, James, Jr and John went hiding in their arranged places. Waiting for Philip to come and duel Eacker

Angelica wearing Philip's old clothes and a mask just in case, was hiding in crowd at Philip's side, watching her brother's enemy in rage. Gripping the gun she brought tightly and tries not to look suspicious. 

Jr. and John were preparing for a fire in two different places

James was also in the crowd at George's side trying to hide himself from Philip probable point of view but still have a clear view on the duel. Though instead of his brother, Richard showed up and spotted him.  
"James is that you?" he went silent. Though if he ignored him he'll either ignore him or attract more attention. He sighs and decides not to take any chances. 

He replies as casual he can be "Hello Mr. Price" **_"smooth"_**

"Are you okay? With last time's reaction in mind. Are you sure you want to see this"

"If I was not then I would not have came" he said calmly "Just leave me alone for a while and do not tell Philip I am here"

"Listen here boy!" He snapped "Do you think that...... " He stopped seeing when James looked straight at him. His face was filled with pure rage. Staring at him with bloodlust and death. Richard steps back with a face mixed with fear and anger

"I said. Leave. Me. Alone" he said coldly and looks away. **_"He will tell others" shit_** he looks back at him, faking a worried face and a shy voice "L-Look..." he rubs his arm "I do not want to talk about this...." Richard's face softened, now worried at him "L-L-Like what if he w-wins, I would g-gladly want to see that" Richard hugs him and he curses inside

"Wanna continue talking later after he wins" he cooed and James just nodded slowly "Good can I watch with you"

"No no it is okay"

"I insist"

"F-Fine" as much as he wanted to get away he can't break his act now. He sighs and waits for Philip. 

"Good..." he warmly smiles at James. A thought came to James

"Hey Richard..."

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens we should talk later" 

"Okay"

"Put your word into it..."

"Okay?"

_Time Skip_

Philip finally came after a few more more minutes. Angelica didn't get noticed. James on other hand ran when Philip went near Richard, he understood why he did. When Philip went to face George he went back wearing his mask, something he forgot to do awhile ago.

"What is with the mask?" Richard asked suspiciously

"To make sure no one recognizes me"

"Because?" He gets more suspicious. James felt a shiver went through his spine

".... did I say no one... I meant Philip..." he hoped it convinced him. It was the truth though. 

"I see...." Richard nods along believing. James is relieved and smiles

The counting starts

_1, 2, 3, George turns, going to shoot Philip,_

_4, 5, 6, James and Angelica shoots George in the side and arm, George miss fires, a fire starts in the forest_

_7, 8, 9, Philip turns and realizes what George was about to do if he wasn't shot, James and Angelica ran away as fast as they can, Philip shoots George in the head and leaves frustrated_

** 10 **

They ran as fast as they can,

knowing exactly where to go, 

exactly as planned, 

how did they felt shooting him you may wonder, 

It. Was. Wonderful 

that was the reaction, 

why? Because they proved their father was wrong, 

they do want blood on their conscience, 

they hoped they can have more,

《--------------------------------------------------》

They broke in a empty home far from civilization. James watched as Jr's fire burn the forest and the people trying to put it off. Angelica changes in somewhere still in Philip's clothes just different ones, as the old one's burn in the small fire John made. Jr was inside the house as well probably making snacks.

"Hey James... Do you think we will do this again?" John asked as he looks out for anyone nearby

"Maybe, who knows"

"I would like that..... "

"Me too" they both smile. Though John sees someone in the distance

"Hey James"

"Yes brother"

"Mr Price is coming"

"JAMES! JAMES!" Richard screamed coming closer

"What is all this racket?!" Jr exclaimed going out bringing a tray of biscuits

James joked "A _Price_ to pay for getting acquainted" John punches his arm. The three of them laughed though. Even as Richard was coming to them. 

John continued "That was a _Rich-ard_ joke" Richard was initially in front of them but then still continued. 

"You guys are _Eacker_ in these jokes" Jr also joked.

"I really _killed_ the situation" They started to laugh morbidly. Richard was getting uncomfortable

John choked out "You really set _guns a blazing_ in this!" their guest was getting super uncomfortable

"Or we say _Philip_ the mood!" Jr said finally. They burst out into more laughter. Richard looked at them in disbelief especially at James

Richard finally spoke up "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DONE JAMES!" he screamed. 

James smiles and replies "I saved my brother, is it not obvious?"

Jr retorts "He probably just gonna pass that aside and complain you shot a man" the brothers nods along. Richard thinks they're all _psycho_

Richard complains "Are you not regretting it. You have someone's blood in your conscience" the brothers stopped smiling and turns into cold faces

James spoke up "The thing about when I shot him...." a figure went behind Richard "......is that I was absolutely _satisfied_ " the figure hugged Richard revealing it was Philip

Philip chirped "Hello Richard nice to see you visiting" Richard pushed him away. Thinking he was being very ludicrous about the situation

"Philip!" Richard said joyful "Can you tell your brot-" 

Philip cuts him "Okay which one of you shot him in the side" the siblings smile. James proudly raises his hand. "Angelica in the arm" he nods

_ooc: Rip Richard in this sociopathic family conversation_

Angelica comes out to them "Where were you yesterday?" Philip blushes and Richard on the other hand is freaking out how casual they are

Philip chuckles "I am sure James told you"

James gasps and is now embarrassed "Y-Y-You saw me!?" Philip chuckles even more

"So you did follow me!" James is red in the face, the rest of his siblings laughs under their breath. 

Richard spoke up again "Why are you calm about this?!?!" 

Angelica sighs and replies "You do know George was going to shot him unfairly" Richard wasn't convinced and was getting tired of this

Philip continues "He still did not get what he deserved about the rascal thing, I think that is fair" Angelica comes closer to the two noticing Richard's infuriated expression

Richard "PHILLIP STOP BEING A RASC-" Angelica holds a knife on his neck "W-What are you doing" the siblings smile psychotically at him. Having they're eyes on him sharing a playful yet deadly stare 

Angelica calmly yet seriously stated "Look sir we absolutely hate to be with you right now but, but, but then came to me like a flash, what if you the truth went away to others" the cold steel that was threatening him wasn't enough to just let him simply agree 

He looks angrily disappointed on them"You can not just think your stunt will go unheard"

"Then..." James pulls out his gun "We should shot you in the mouth, that would shut you up" and with that, Richard fainted. Angelica placed the knife back into its hiding place

Philip bored asked "Sooooo after we drop Richard's body somewhere and probably rob this house for its snacks. Wanna go home and celebrate"

"That is the plan!" Jr replied gleefully

Philip cheers "Great! Now....." they look at the unconscious body

《----------------- _Time Skip_ \-----------------》 

Twas dusk when thy crazed siblings went back to their abode.

_and the writer was bored but will stop writing like they know how_

Elizabeth went out running with a extremely worried face "Children! Where were you? I heard that Philip was in a duel" she hugs them gently 

"We were visiting a friend but yes Philip was in a duel" Angelica states and punches Philip's arm. 

Their mother smiles warmly "I am extremely glad that you are alright Philip" 

"What can I say mother dearest, I had a little help hehehe.... " Philip jokingly remarks while James kicks him and Angelica secretly pinches him "Ow... hehe" Elizabeth raises an eyebrow but doesn't go any further

"Any how we should prepare for supper" they all agree and went inside

《--------------------------------------------------》

_"How about Richard?"_

Richard wakes up on the bed of the home they broke in too. 

_"Oh him! we decided not to shoot"_

He tries to scream

_"But there was a cleaner way....  
_

He can't

_"And that was cutting his tounge off"_

_"Anyway.... LOOK AT THE SNACKS WE STOLE!!!"_

_"ssshhhhhhhhh......... "_

_"Oops anyway"_

_"Let us celebrate!"_

_"Raise a glass to the seven of us! "_

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Richard's tounge 
> 
> Anyhow I enjoyed making this though. Should I make more? Give me a situation if so!


End file.
